Queridos señores Reyes Magos:
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Sarada le pide a los Reyes Magos que donen sus juguetes a los niños huérfanos y a cambio traigan a su padre. ¿Podrá Sakura con el reto? Este fanfic participa en el "AMIGO SECRETO 2018", del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (visítenlo).


Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto, de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.

Regalo para: Shekb ma Shieraki anni. De: YO.

 **I. Parte única**

 _Queridos señores Reyes Magos:_

 _El tonto de Boruto dice que ustedes no existen, pero yo sé que sí. Existen, ¿verdad? Porque si no, estaría escribiéndole a la nada y eso es ilógico: No se le puede escribir a la nada; jaque mate, Uzumaki._

 _He cuidado de mi madre y no he hecho travesuras. Las pocas que hice, tuve que confesárselas a mamá cuando me descubrió, ¿cuenta para su lista de niños buenos? Cumplí mis castigos con la frente en alto como toda buena kunoichi…_

 _Ser una kunoichi es mi más grande sueño, sé que lo deseé en mi anterior carta._

 _Hoy les pido por favor que ahorren en mis regalos. Adoré los patines y la casita que me trajeron el año pasado, los agradezco mucho; ¿este año podría dejarlos con los niños que no tienen papi ni mami? Creo que quizá otro niño les pidió dejar esos regalos a los niños sin papis (como yo), pero yo tengo a mamá y sé que papá está vivo._

 _Por favor, señores Reyes Magos, por favor, ayuden a mi padre a llegar a nuestra casa, sano y salvo. Se lo he pedido a todos los dioses y a Santa Claus, ustedes son mi última opción._

 _He dejado un poco de alimento y cacahuates para el señor elefante, el señor caballo y el señor camello, y un poco de chocolate para ustedes._

 _Los quiero mucho._

 _¡Envío tres fuertes besiabrazos!_

Después de leer la carta por enésima vez, Sakura la guardó con mucho cuidado en un folder que luego dejó en su casillero, en el hospital "Godaime hokage" de Tokio.

Siete años atrás se dijo a sí misma "Soporta". Ahora tuvo que repetirlo cien veces hasta creer que también podría apañarse con esto. Sarada era una fiel calca de su padre, si el verla a diario le recordaba a Sasuke y podía con eso, la carta… la carta no era nada.

Al mirarse en el espejo, vio un par de ojeras que le habían quedado después de hacer doble turno en el hospital para poder tener la mañana libre y asistir con Sarada al festival del primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno. Cada vez era más difícil ocultarlas.

Con las ojeras también venía el inicio de las líneas de expresión que meses atrás no estaban. La juventud se le estaba yendo y la madurez total venía lenta e implacable, lenta como el tiempo e implacable como la muerte. Sakura no lo había sentido. Con cada abrir de ojos, había algo más que aparecía en su cuerpo que antes no estaba: hoy eran líneas en su cara que en unos años se convertirían en arrugas. ¿Y después? El cansancio, los dolores, la preocupación…

Sakura y Sarada eran dos partes de un reloj de arena: la vida que Sakura perdía era adquirida con fuerza por su hija, por Sarada que era un arrebato de furia y pasión que una noche dominó a Sasuke y a Sakura. Sarada que cada día de abría a la vida mientras que Sakura sentía que la suya se escurría entre sus manos. Sarada que soñaba con ver a su padre y Sakura que no sabía cómo salvar a su… ¿Qué eran, al fin y al cabo? No estaban casados ni se habían tratado como pareja, ¿qué era Sasuke Uchiha? Simplemente el padre de su hija.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, vio a una joven tomar un taxi; entonces se recordó a sí misma: joven y hermosa, subiendo a un elegante coche negro en cuya placa estaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

En ese momento, el noticiero de la radio anunció algo que Sakura ya sabía por ser amiga del Naruto.

Sakura escuchó vagamente mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

— _Esta mañana el Congreso aprobó la extradición de Orochimaru_ —decía Udon Ise, a través de la radio—. _A pesar de contar con las protestas abiertas del alcalde, Naruto Uzumaki, esta semana se iniciará el proceso de extradición hacia Estados Unidos, en donde se le imputan cargos por pederastia, narcotráfico y experimentación en humanos. Se desconoce cuál sería la condena una vez que el juicio termine, pero algunos medios estadounidenses hablan de senadores pidiendo la pena de muerte. Mi compañera, Moegi Kazamatsuri, está en Los Ángeles para hablarnos más de…_

Poco después de que el semáforo le permitiera avanzar, Sakura escuchó el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y su estómago se contrajo.

— _El gobierno americano también solicitó la extradición del Sasuke Uchiha, que fue clave en la organización de Orochimaru y también se presume que colaboró con Akatsuki (una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas de Asia), pero la solicitud fue rechazada tajantemente por la alcaldía porque su juicio en Japón no ha terminado_.

Ya lo sabía.

Sakura siempre supo la clase de vida que Sasuke tenía y aún así, nunca quiso comprenderlo. Ella y Naruto siempre intentaron ayudarlo, volver a ser la triada más popular de la Academia, pero Sasuke estaba obsesionado con seguir los pasos de su familia y sobresalir; ni si quiera lo detuvo la masacre del clan Uchiha (ocurrida por un ajuste de cuentas entre grupos criminales); más bien, eso lo alentó a meterse en un mundo diferente al de Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke se cansó de sus sermones, la alejó de su vida. Y ella lo siguió. Cuando lo encontró… ¡Kami-sama! El lujo, el misterio de la personalidad de Sasuke, su arrogancia, su elegancia: todo en él la deslumbró y la atrajo a meses llenos de lujuria, intensidad y pasión, cuyo recuerdo aún la hacían sentir joven y hacían que deseara poder volver a esa época en la que no había responsabilidades y en la que ella no se imaginaba en qué asuntos estaba metido el Uchiha; a la época en la que sentía que le importaba.

"Tú no entiendes nada", le había dicho Sasuke una vez, con furia. Tenía razón, Sakura no entendía nada en ese entonces, y ahora no entendía nada que no tuviera que ver con su hija.

—Buenos días, señora Haruno. —la voz del guardia de la escuela la sacó de sus recuerdos.

Sakura sonrió por amabilidad y le pidió que levantara el seguro para dejar pasar su coche.

Los profesores aún no habían quitado los adornos navideños. Las luces y los villancicos evocaban una felicidad que Sakura intentaba sentir para no opacar el día de su niña.

Sarada se asomó por la puerta de su salón. Su carita seria buscó a su madre con ansiedad y se ensombreció un poco al ver que llegaba sola, como siempre. La niña se escondió unos momentos, poco después salió corriendo y se plantó frente a su madre.

—Madre, ya soy una niña grande —declaró con un gesto solemne a sus siete años—. Ya sé que ni los Reyes Magos ni Santa Claus existen.

—Hija, no le hagas caso a Boruto, no es cierto…

—Hace mucho tiempo sospechaba que eras tú, mamá —murmuró la pequeña— y la prueba es que… no cumplieron lo que les pedí —añadió con una voz mucho más difícil de escuchar.

Sakura sintió que su estómago se encogía otra vez, con más fuerza que la vez anterior. La decepción de su hija no se podía comparar con nada. Por una vez en su vida maldijo al padre de su hija y se maldijo a sí misma por condenar a la niña a una vida en soledad.

—Los Reyes Magos hicieron todo lo posible por traerlos, hija, ¡te lo prometo!

Que si no había hecho nada por Sasuke…

Lo buscó e intentó alejarlo de Orochimaru y Akatsuki, ¿qué no había hecho nada por él? Sasuke mismo aplastaba todos sus intentos por ayudarlo. Incluso se condenó a sí mismo cuando en un intento de redención, se entregó a la policía y confesó el asesinato de su hermano y de Kabuto, porque esto era la vida real y el solo arrepentirse no bastaba ante la Justicia. Sasuke tenía que pagar con su libertad.

¿Qué no había hecho por él? Ella y Naruto estaban pendientes de él desde que inició su proceso judicial. ¿Qué no había hecho por él? Había criado a su hija aunque nadie más que ella y la mancha amarilla sabían quién era el padre.

¿Qué no había hecho por él?

Lo único que le restaba hacer por él era llevar a Sarada a su lado. Eso nunca.

Lo dejó verla una vez (cuando era bebé) y él mismo le pidió que no dijera quién era su padre. Su única muestra de amor fue ignorar y negar la existencia de la niña para mantenerla a salvo.

La impotencia se acumuló en la garganta de Sakura y en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, y debió luchar consigo misma para no ponerse a gritar.

La niña también parecía luchar consigo misma: de tal madre, tal hija. Sarada cerró los ojos y gritó, sin poder contenerse:

— ¡Mamá, no llores! ¡Aunque mi papá no esté aquí, te quiero! ¡Te amo más a ti que a papá!

Muchas madres y niños se giraron con confusión (Hinata y Boruto entre ellos), solo para ver cómo Sarada salía corriendo del lugar y dejaba a su madre con una expresión sorprendida.

* * *

¡HOLA!

El regalo consistía en Sakura haciendo lo posible por traer a Sasuke al cumpleaños de Sarada, pero… al final lo quise aterrizar a algo real y acorde a estas fechas, ja ja ja. Además, me recordó a mi vecinita de cinco años, porque su madre la abandonó a ella y a su padre por irse a jugar al Sancho, y ella le dijo a su papá que No importaba porque ella lo quería más a él que a ella.

Fue difícil porque Sasuke/Sakura no es de mis parejas predilectas, mas intenté ver a Sakura desde una perspectiva más realista, ¿saben? Y creo que me he reconciliado con ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, da para un fic largo...

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada, Shekb ma Shieraki anni!

Y a los demás…

 **¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
